creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Inside the Crawlspace
So everyone when they were a kid had those little places in their houses or in a friend’s house where they were scared to even walk by. Those places in your house where you believed all the monsters lived. That place that your friends would dare you to go in. In my house it was the crawlspace. The crawlspace was in my basement which just added to the creepiness. It was a square hole in the wall that had a small little step ladder that you had to climb up to get into. It made the perfect stereotype for creepy. You could stare into it and see nothing but darkness. You would hear nothing but pure silence. If you stared into it long enough you felt a slight cold chill go down your spine and you would have to look away. My parents would stress to me when I was a kid that all that crawlspace was for was a place for storage where a bunch of dusty old boxes and things are kept. However, my parents did tell me to not go in there. As a kid we all have a strong sense of curiosity and my curiosity got the best of me and of my friends. So one time when I was with my friends they gave me a dare, to go in the crawl space, but to not have any lights on in the basement and to go in there at night and to stay in there for a minute. I was a little scared but who wouldn’t be. So that night after my friends left, I waited until the night when everyone was in bed. The house became quiet and completely dark. I quietly got out of bed and began to walk down the hall to the stairs. As I continued to the basement the walk felt forever. As I finally made it to the first floor of my house I turned on a light in the hall so that I can see the door to the basement. I opened the door and all the light seemed to be engulfed into the darkness in the basement. Looking down the stairs all I saw was pure darkness, I could not even see a single shadow or silhouette of anything. So I began to walk down the stairs and the darkness engulfed me. I had to feel around the walls to find my way. I eventually made it to the wall where the crawlspace was. I found the step ladder and I put one foot on the first step. My hands were trembling as I made it up the small ladder. As I managed to put my foot on the top step I reached my hand forward to grab the ledge of the crawlspace to pull myself inside. I climbed in and began to crawl forward. I sat down and I began to count down my minute of terror. There was nothing but silence, nothing but a cold and chilling darkness. As I sat there I felt a sudden chill go down my spine, like as if I felt that something was there, with me. My heart began to beat faster and the minute felt like forever. The chill I had got stronger and so I began to panic. I lifted my arm and I swung it around me trying to feel if something was next to me. As I put my arm down I resumed counting down the final seconds. Then my heart sank. What sounded like a sigh, a slight breath next to my ear sent total fear through my body. So I ran out of the crawlspace. I jumped out of there and ran along the walls as fast as I could to find the stairs out of the basement. As I made it to the stairs a slight sense of relief hit me as I found my escape out of the darkness. I started to run up there stairs and as I was halfway up I tripped. My fear just increased. It almost felt like something grabbed my foot. I made it to my feet and I sprinted up the stairs and I made it up out of the basement. I ran down the hall and up the stairs to my bedroom and then I hid myself underneath the covers. I sat there trembling, thinking about the crawlspace. Finally as the night went on I fell asleep. When I woke and slowly opened my eyes, something was wrong. It did not feel like I was on my bed anymore and when the realization of where I was sent a familiar sense of terror through my body. I opened my eyes to pure darkness and I felt around and realized that I was in the crawlspace, right where I sat before. So I tried to climb out of the crawlspace and again I ran up the stairs and as I made it out the basement I saw the same light left on that I left on before and I looked down the hallway to the window, it was still dark outside. I fell asleep in the crawlspace. My escape to my bed was a dream. In total shock and fear I made it back to my room. I jumped in the bed and sat there with the fear of me waking up again in the crawlspace. As my eyes opened once again, a great sense of happiness filled my entire body as I saw the sun peeking through the window of my room. I ran downstairs and I saw my mom and I gave her the biggest hug ever. As I looked at my mom my happiness stopped as I saw pure terror on my mom’s face. She brings me to the mirror and my heart sank. There were scratches all over my face and blood was dripping down from the scars. I told my mom what happened the night before and she called to my dad so that he can see my face. Later that week we sold the house. We moved far away from where we lived before. Even though I miss my old house I still love the new one. I got a brand new and even bigger bedroom with a huge bed. That night as I fell asleep, I made a small smile knowing that I am away from that crawlspace. Once when I opened my eyes, my entire vision was filled with darkness. Where I was laying down was cold and hard. All too familiar and then i realized, I was back inside the crawlspace. Category:Places